


Rumer has it

by peachesatmidnight



Category: Charmie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Not sure what, if anything this is or will be
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Rumer has it

“Well fuck!” He says as he clicks through the images again, for the 7th time. It shouldn’t matter, it’s not like he didn’t know it was coming. They had discussed it at length in bed the week before. To see it with his own eyes though, in full color, on his little phone screen? It is still painful and overwhelming. 

“Fuckity fuck fucking hell!” He exclaims as he throws the phone across the room. Immediately he jumps up and runs after it. Making sure it is okay. It is, after all, his life line in all this. He realizes now just how it was possible for someone to “accidentally break, lose, sit on, shatter” so many phones in a short amount of time.  
He chuckles to himself remembering all the naughty variations of “new phone, who dis” he has come up with over the years. And the equally naughty images that were sent in return. 

He clicks open the website again, because why not? He’s never been one to shy away from the pain and the fear. Fear is the mind killer, don’t cha know?  
Oh he knows, he really fucking knows now.  
The “private” account photos were one thing, he knew that whole game and what to expect, Hell, he had done it enough times himself. Sure as shit feels different being on the other end though. He’s not a particularly violent man usually, but this vague murderous feeling is making him question himself. 

He has to laugh though, this blatant bait and switch. Ohh they have some nerve alright. Wonder what it is they found in her closet that made them switch? It couldn’t possibly be the whole “doppelgänger” thing he had pointed out 4 fucking weeks ago, nope nope nope. They had been quick to tell him he was seeing things. That there was no similarity whatsoever. Right…  
He can just imagine the shit that’s going to be written, actually probably already has been written. They are quick, damn quick. 

“Guess it’s time to face the music” he sighs as he clicks off the screen and into the text thread. He smiles at his wit as he types. 

“So, I guess Rumer has it?”

And send.


End file.
